


Three Times Everyone Thought Draco Was Dating Harry and The One Time They Realized Who Draco Was Really Dating

by MeMyselfAndKai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfAndKai/pseuds/MeMyselfAndKai
Summary: Hermione's deadset on finding out if Draco and Harry are a thing.Ron questions his friendships.Harry's amused by the whole thing.And Draco?Let's just say.... he's not denying anything (until the end).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't question my mentality.

### 1.) Draco and Harry are found together in the broom closet. 

"What're we even doing here?" Harry asked Draco, glaring at the slytherin.

"Shh," Draco placed a finger on his lips, ignoring Harry's question.

"But, Draco-" Harry started.

But his protest was cut short when the door to the closet they were in was suddenly wrenched open.

"Harry! There you are- and Draco..?" Hermione stared at the two in confusion.

Draco and Harry were sitting rather closely, staring up at Hermione in curiosity.

"What are you two doing in the-" She started, cutting herself off when 'realization' hit her. "Oh! Oh. I'm sorry.. I'll uh.. talk to you later, Harry... pretend I was never here." She backed away, gently shutting the door.

Harry glanced over at Draco, confusion written on his face.

Draco shrugged. "Don't ask me."

### 2.) Draco and Harry Sitting Rather Closely Under a Tree

"Shhh!" An annoyed voice hushed her companion.

"But Hermione," A familiar redhead started, frowning at his girlfriend.

"Shush." She huffed, glancing over at her boyfriend. "Be quiet. Or else they'll know we're here."

The redhead sighed, crossing his arms as he glanced over at what had caught Hermione's attention.

It was Harry. And Draco. Sitting beneath a tree.

From where Ron and Hermione were sitting, it gave them a great view of the two. But not what they were doing. All Hermione and Ron knew was that the two were sitting extremely close to each other.

Hermione almost squealed when Harry leaned in towards Draco, gripping her boyfriend's arm tightly.

"I don't think they're kissing," Ron hissed, annoyed with his girlfriend's odd obsession with Draco and Harry.

Hermione ignored her boyfriend's sulky pout, watching the objects of her obsession.

The two boys were extremely close now, seemingly whispering to each other.

Whatever Harry said to Draco, the blond boy nodded. Even from where Ron and Hermione were hiding, they could see the smirk on Draco's lips.

Harry reached up to grab Draco's shirt, pulling him in so close, it looked like their lips touched.

Hermione couldn't handle it after that. She squealed, brown eyes wide as she processed the scene before her.

She couldn't stay after witnessing Harry's hand dip up beneath Draco's shirt. She scuttled away, muttering incoherent words as her boyfriend watched her flee. He glanced back at the two boys, face growing hot when he noticed they were staring at him.

Harry waved at him, while Draco gave him an amused smirk.

Ron abruptly stood up, running away as fast as his legs could carry him, hurrying after Hermione.

Harry's laughter could be heard from a mile away.

### 3.) Christmas Dinner

Harry wanted to spend Christmas at Hogwarts instead of with his aunt and uncle.

And for some reason, Draco was spending Christmas at Hogwarts as well.

Christmas dinner was always fun. Harry loved eating in the banquet hall. Though sometimes it could be lonely if your two friends went home for Christmas.

But fortunately for Harry, Draco ate dinner with him.

The brunet didn't mind his company.

They chatted as they ate, oblivious to the odd looks others sent them.

At one point, Harry was laughing so hard from something Draco said that he had milk snorting out of his nose.

"What a cute couple," Cho commented to her friend, gesturing towards Drarry.

The two boys were oblivious to the scrutiny they received from the two girls.

"You missed something," Draco lifted a napkin up to Harry's cheeks, cleaning off the excess milk.

Cho's friend couldn't help but squeak at the sudden cuteness.

Draco's head snapped over at the noise, his green orbs narrowing at the two girls.

Harry followed Draco's glare, noticing Cho and her friend, a light blush on his cheeks as he waved hello to them.

"Seriously. I ship it." Cho's friend stated nonchalantly.

### 4.) Proven Wrong

"So... Harry! Truth or dare?" Hermione questioned, hoping he'd pick dare.

Harry gave the girl a cautious look. "Uhh... truth..?" The brunet rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione huffed before a scary smile quirked her lips. "Alright... Harry.. is it true that you're dating Draco?"

"Wh- what?" Harry sputtered, glancing over at his blond friend who looked just as surprised.

"Us?!" Draco gestured at the two of them. "Me dating potter? No way."

Hermione frowned, looking between the two of them with a confused look.

"That's an awful thought," Harry snorted.

"True that.. besides, I'm in a rather serious relationship," Draco stated, leaning back against the wall.

"Oh? With whom?" Hermione inquired, not noticing the amused look on Harry's face.

"More like, with what." Harry muttered, ignoring the glare Draco sent him.

"She is the most magnificent creature in the world..." Draco smiles dreamily.

"What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Her name is.." Draco paused, dramatically.

"Apple." He finished, a rather serious look on his face.

Harry snorted, Hermione was confused, and Ron was mentally questioning his friends.

"Apple..? I don't think I know anyone named Apple." Hermione started unsurely.

"Yeah.. she's new, I don't think you'd know her." Draco shrugged.

Harry chuckled, muttering something about 'non existing'.

"Can we meet her?" Hermione inquired, a suspicious tone to her question.

"Oh, sure.. actually, now's a good time." Draco straightened, leaving the small group of friends.

"...?" Hermione watched Draco leave, turning her attention to a chuckling Harry.

"You've done it now, Mione..." Harry rubbed his eyes.

Ron was still questioning his friendships by the time Draco came running back, no girl in sight.

Hermione stared at Draco in confusion as the blond boy stopped in front of her, holding out a Granny Smith apple.

"...?" Hermione went to take the apple, but Draco jerked it out of her reach. "What..?"

"Hermione.." Harry started, amusement coloring his tone. "Meet Apple, Draco's.... girlfriend."

Hermione stared at the apple in disbelief, glancing up at Draco. "It's an apple..."

"Yes. The most beautiful one I've ever seen."

Hermione blinked at her friend.

"It's an apple." She dead panned.

"Yes. Wow... and here I thought you were the smart one," Draco taunted.

Hermione shook her head. "Y'know what.. I'm extremely tired. It was nice meeting you... apple.." she stood up and without looking back at Draco, left.

Ron stood up as well. "Y'know what... I'm going to go to bed too..." he didn't even look at the apple in Draco's hands.

Harry was snickering as he watched Ron leave.

"What's their problem?" Draco muttered, holding the lovely green apple to his chest, stroking it.

"Uhh... they're a little old fashioned," Harry couldn't keep a straight face. "I'll get going as well...... goodbye," he turned on his heel, snickering as he left.

Draco watched his last friend leave before glancing down at the apple in his hands.

"Don't worry about them." He whispered to it. "All I need is you. The rest don't matter." He hugged the apple to his chest.


End file.
